Secrets are Secrets right Ginny?
by jimminybug
Summary: Chloe Harris, is In love with Harry, Ginny, who is her best friend knows but is sworn to secrecy. What happens when Ginny let's it slip...to who?
1. Default Chapter

'Chloe' a voice said softly 'what' Chloe groaned 'wake up' the voice said as somebody began to shake her, Chloe sat up and looked around 'oh, hey Gin' she said groggily, she was in the Griffyndor common room, she had fallen asleep on the couch 'hey, we're going to be late for dinner' Ginny said 'oh right' Chloe said and stood up 'come on' Ginny said, Chloe stood up and followed.

The Great Hall was full of people hurrying around to get to their tables, Chloe fought her way through the crowd to get to Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'Hey guys' she said nervously once she reached them 'hey' Harry said as he sat down, he made room for Chloe who blushed and sat down, she had liked Harry since her third year, she was now in her fifth 'so what were you moaning about on the couch' Harry whispered to Chloe who choked on her pumpkin juice 'oh, I was moaning because all these huge spiders were coming after me, in the forest' she replied quickly 'oh, you scared of spiders too' Harry said, Chloe nodded and went back to her food. 'Hiya Harry' the voice of Cho Chang sounded from behind them 'oh shit' Harry whispered 'hey Cho' He said with a fake smile 'I was wondering if we could talk, you know in private' Cho said with a flirtatious smile 'oh, But Harry' Chloe started 'You said you would help me with the Boggart in my room' she added quickly 'oh yeah' Harry said as he picked up on Chloe's adlibbing 'sorry Cho, I really did promise, maybe some other time?' Harry said as he and Chloe got up 'oh sure' Cho said flashing an evil glance at Chloe who smiled sweetly.

'Thank you so much' Harry said gratefully once they were out of the Hall 'any time' Chloe said with a laugh 'well everyone's still at dinner' Harry said with a sigh 'yeah, do you want to do something' Chloe said with a shrug 'yeah sure' Harry said.

An hour later, Harry and Chloe entered the packed common room, covered in mud and grass 'what the hell happened to you' Ron said as he eyed them suspiciously 'we played Quidditch' Chloe said with a grin, Hermione looked at the both of them suspiciously 'well I have some defense against the Dark Arts homework to do so I'll be off' Chloe said with a grin at Harry and the others, she went off to join Ginny in the dormitory.

'Hey Gin' she said as she entered the dormitory 'Hey Chloe' Ginny replied with a quick glance at Chloe as she sat down on the bed 'what's up? Ginny said as she eyed her best friend 'Harry' Chloe said as she fell back on the bed 'fair enough' Ginny said quietly before turning back to her book.

Well? what do you think, I hope it's good, I am getting so sick of this bad story crap. Well, if you like it... Reveiw ;)


	2. The Secret

'So, why exactly do you want me to keep this a secret' Ginny teased, Chloe had just made her swear not to tell anyone about her liking Harry 'because, I am not supposed to like him, he's the boy who lived' Chloe said with a laugh 'and It would embarrass him, I don't want that' she continued, Ginny rolled her eyes 'do not worry Chloe, I will not tell a soul' she said pulling her best friend into a hug 'thanks Gin' Chloe smiled. The two girls smiled at each other before climbing into their beds.

Chloe rubbed the side of her face and opened her eyes only to shield them 'oh god' she groaned, the sun came straight through the window casting a beautiful color across the room, Chloe tiptoed across the room over to Ginny's bed 'Gin?' she said softly, Ginny sat up and yawned 'coming' she said as she stretched and got out of bed 'could you guys shut the hell up over there' Georgia, one of Chloe's other roommates shouted angrily 'you the one making all the racket _Georgia_' Katie another one of Chloe's roommates 'shut up, bitch' Georgia grumbled playfully and rolled over 'I'll come with you guys if you don't mind Sierra said as she got out of her own bed and walked over to her trunk to pull out her clothes, Ginny and Chloe did the same.

Once they were dressed, they headed down to the great hall together. 'I'm going to find my friends, see you' Sierra said with a wave, the two girls waved back before walking over to their house table, Chloe saw Harry and smiled and walked over to him and Ginny went over to Dean Thomas and sat next to him. 'Hey Harry' Chloe said as she sat down across from him 'Hey Chloe' he replied with a grin, Chloe helped herself to two pieces of toast and some cereal before engaging herself in conversation with Ron and Hermione, she couldn't help but notice Harry watching her, from across the table.


	3. ATTENTION

Hey Guys,

Sorry I haven't been able to update my stories but I have been in England doing promo tours. I will update as soon as possible. KK love ya.

JimminyBug


	4. Harry saves the day,sort of

'I noticed Harry staring at you this morning at breakfast' Ginny said suddenly while the two girls were in the library 'yeah, me too' Chloe sighed as she rubbed her ear 'I think he's sweet' Ginny said 'yeah, me too' Chloe replied absent mindedly, Ginny had a thought she quirked one eyebrow 'I think he likes you' she said tapping her foot as she waited for her friend to answer again 'yeah, me too' Chloe said 'wait, what' she said shaking her head 'you heard me' Ginny sighed 'he does not' Chloe argued as she packed up her belongings and began to make her way to Herbology.

As they were walking down the corridor, Chloe accidentally dropped her bag 'shit' she groaned before bending down to pick up her scattered stuff 'shit' she said 'what?' Ginny said quickly 'my diary is missing, it isn't here' Chloe said as she frantically looked around for it. 'Well, well, well what do we have here, a diary' the voice of Draco Malfoy drawled, Chloe stood up and swallowed hard 'give it back Malfoy' she said fiercely, Draco faked a look of horror 'and what if I don't' he said 'I'll hex you to oblivion' Chloe growled 'oh let's have a read' Draco said and went to open the diary 'no don't' Chloe said quickly 'oh shut up' Draco snapped. Harry, who had seen this strolled over to Draco and pointed his wand at the back of his head 'give it back Malfoy' he hissed 'oh, look it's Potty and Weasel' Draco said as he went to turn around 'don't turn around, I might just get you in the eye' Harry said as he walked up behind Malfoy and snatched the diary out of his hands, then joining Chloe and Ginny. 'I believe this is yours' he said handing Chloe her diary 'thanks' Chloe blushed 'well I better get to the common room, Ronald is expecting me' Harry said after a pause of silence, Chloe and Ginny looked at each other 'chess' they said in unison 'yea, well I'll see you later' Harry said before continuing up the corridor 'bye Harry' Ginny called out 'bye Gin, Bye Chloe' Harry said as he jogged backwards down the corridor, Chloe and Ginny waved and watched him turn and keep Jogging 'well, that was interesting' Ginny said sarcastically 'shut up' Chloe laughed and kept walking.

Hey Guys, you probably wont like this chapter but I had to take a while to finish it and it wasnt even good :(. oh well, I will try and post a better chapter soon. And remember to keep reveiwing


End file.
